


Prompt #18 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #18January 2, 2021Genre: Fantasy / DystopianPrompt Idea: Continuation of Prompt #7Source: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #18 (90-Prompt Challenge)

One girl stood apart from the sobbing huddle. I just needed one look at her fight stance - feet planted apart and fists at her sides - to know I wanted to stick by her. She was ready to fight. There was something angry and bitter in her eyes. Her eyes darted from the other girls and locked into mine. She must have seen a mirror in my expression, because she nodded at me.

She sprinted towards a slain fighter nearby. The entertainment organizers left the wounded on the field until the very end. The crowd gasped as she yanked the helmet off the man and donned it over her own head. He was still alive because he was groaning and squirming in protest. She ignored him and pried a metal ax from his grip. Seeing her collect weapons, I hurriedly copied her by finding another warrior. I armed myself with his shield and sword. 

The crowd cheered at our defiance. On the arena's digital screens I could see our faces appear split-screen in close up. Music blasted through the stadium's loudspeakers. The ground rumbled under my feet and my stomach knotted. Our opponent was here.

"Follow me," she shouted. "I can get us out alive."


End file.
